Missing Love
by susanrsteart
Summary: I dont have a summary. Please read my story.


Missing Love

"It's the middle of the night, Finn hears his phone ringing, its Rachel calling him. "Hello" "Finn, I need you to come and get me I'm at a party and everybody is drunk or high, I'm scared. "Alright I'm on my way, let me get a shower first though." "Finn, there is no time for that!" "Alright I'm coming, give me time to get ready." Finn pauses then speaks to her again "I'm ready, but wait isn't Artie or the other guys with you?" "No, Finn their not they left a little while ago." "Then, why didn't you get a ride with them?"

"I left to go to the kitchen to get some lemon water and when I got back to where the party was they were nowhere to be found. Finn I'm really scared!" "Don't worry Rachel I'm on my way, stay put don't go anywhere or with anyone."I wont Finn don't worry." Finn gets there but cant find Rachel, he says under his breath "I told her to stay put!" so he is looking everywhere but she is still nowhere to be found "have any of you seen Rachel?" Finn is frantic looking for her. A girl about Rachel's height answer's him "yeah, she was here but she left with some guy in a wheelchair. "Oh, ok thank you" Finn says in an anyone way. "I will talk to her about this when I get home."

Finn and Rachel live together in an apartment in New York it was a little apartment looking over the city. When Finn go back to the apartment Rachel wasn't there by this time it was six in the morning."Finn picks up the phone to call Artie, Artie answers the phone "Hello, hey Finn" Artie replies "I know who you are what's up?" "Have you seen my fiancé?" "Nope, I haven't I thought she got a whole of you?" Finn answers "she did but when I there she wasn't anywhere to be found." "She might be in class Finn, well I have to run and get in the shower I have film school in about an hour." Artie hangs up, Finn calls Kurt. "Hello Kurt says, "Hey its" Kurt interrupts him "hold on I have another call." Kurt answers the other line "hello?" its Rachel on the other end. "Kurt have you spoken to your brother?" "I think that's him on the other line, why what's up?"

I got a ride from Sam, I stayed with him over the night. I called the apartment and there was no answer." "Hold on Rachel let me tell him you're on the other line."Kurt clicks over "hello" Rachel says on the other line "are you still there?" "Yes, Kurt I'm here been on the other line for 45 miutens. "Now, I have to go but I was calling to see if you heard from Rachel my Fiancée?" "Yes, she is on the other line she's safe Rachel told me she's at school and will see you tonight." "Oh thank god I was so worried,

alright thanks brother." Rachel comes home from school exhausted from the dancing classes she has been taking. She hears the shower running Finn must be in the shower. Rachel goes in the bathroom to talk to him but he isn't in the shower. Maybe he's in the bedroom, Rachel goes into the bedroom and finds him there. "Hi baby, please don't be mad at me" "I'm not mad Kurt told me what happened, I'm about to get a shower and then fix something for supper." "Can you massage my feet there so sore."

I got a ride from Sam, I stayed with him over the night. I called the apartment and there was no answer." "Hold on Rachel let me tell him you're on the other line."Kurt clicks over "hello" Rachel says on the other line "are you still there?" "Yes, Kurt I'm here been on the other line for 45

minutes. "Now, I have to go but I was calling to see if you heard from Rachel my Fiancée?" "Yes, she is on the other line she's safe Rachel told me she's at school and will see you tonight." "Oh thank god I was so worried, alright thanks brother." Rachel comes home from school exhausted from the dancing

classes she has been taking. She hears the shower running Finn must be in the shower. Rachel goes in the bathroom to talk to him but he isn't in the shower. Maybe he's in the bedroom, Rachel goes into the bedroom and finds him there. "Hi baby, please don't be mad at me" "I'm not mad

Kurt told me what happened, I'm about to get a shower and then fix something for supper." "Can you massage my feet there so sore."

"Yeah, when I get out of the shower I will." "I'll just join you, we can take one together." Finn was getting undressed and Rachel stopped him, she came closer to him and laid her head on his chest, his shirt was already off, he leaned down to kiss her because he was taller then her.;"They started to kiss more and more, Rachel started to take her pants off and Finn took off his pants and boxers and got into the shower.

Rachel was still undressing and having trouble unclipping her bra. "Finn can you help me get this undone?" "Sure, honey come into the bathroom and I'll help you." Rachel walks into the bathroom and walks closer to the shower Finn draws the curtain open and reaches to unhook the latches on her bra, Finn is soaking wet. Finn then slowly slides her straps down her arms and it falls to the floor. Rachel finishes getting undressed and gets in with her back turned Finn leans down and starts kissing the back of her neck, water streaming down her chest.

Rachel weakens with each touch and turns to face him. Finn tilts his head back to continuing to wet his hair. Finn reaches for the bottle of shampoo to wash his hair. "I'll wash it for you honey I know your tired and I did keep you up all night worried and all, I told Sam I needed to call you I did, but you didn't answer." "Its ok Rachel I was out looking for you because I love you and didn't want to lose you." "Honey, you won't lose me ever." "I am tired and yeah you can wash it." Finn sits on his legs to where Rachel can reach him he hands her the bottle Rachel opens it and pours some into her hands and starts to rub the shampoo threw his hair. It lathers and his hair is really soapy.

There's a glass near by on the tub Rachel reaches to grab it and let the water fill the cup. Finn's eyes are open she leans over to pour the water over his head to wash the shampoo out "Finn close your eyes or there will be soap in them. Finn closes his eyes and she pours the water slowly over his soapy hair the water and soap streaming downs his face. Rachel fills the cup again and gets closer to him "honey tilt your head back." Finn does as she says and she leans over to kiss him passionately and then pours the water over his head until all the shampoo is out of his hair."

"There all clean, now your turn" Finn tells Rachel. "No that's ok I'll be fine. Finn grabs the cup from her. "I want you to relax and let me pamper you baby, your all tensed up." "Alright Finn, Rachel gives in and leans her head back Finn is sitting in the tub so Rachel can sit on him while he washes her hair. There under the shower together Finn is already soaked he grabs the bottle and pours the shampoo in his hand and rubs it in her hair making it lather.

Finn starts to touch her soaked breast, she wants to feel him inside her, and she turns to face him under the shower. They start to kiss heavy Rachel doesn't care that there's soap in her hair, she just wants Finn and wants him Rachel lets get the soap out of your hair first before this goes any further." Finn slips back under the shower with her on top of him he runs his hands over hair hair to get the shampoo out as he is doing this she starts to kiss him harder and all the way down. Finn starts to moan because he had not felt her touch in quite some time since he was in rehab. He was glad that she was back in his arms again, Finn was sober and loving life again. He had the woman he was going to marry in his arms Rachel came back up and he started to kiss her uncontrollably. Finn gets out of the shower and lifts her out taking her over to the bed, Finn starts to rub her breast again."Rachel moans because it feels so good, Finn starts to get on top of her Rachel spreads her legs apart and Finn trusted himself inside her core in and out, Rachel climaxes and moans some more.

Finn fills the warmth insider her and trusts himself in her again, she moans even louder this time feeling great, Finn collapses on her and they both fall asleep until the next day."They wake up next to each other, "Rachel you awake?" "I am now honey, I have to get ready for work, the kids will be there soon." "Do you have to leave so soon?" "I will be back during the weekend and we can finish where we left off." "Um sounds like a plan I'll meet you after school then." "I have another dance class with Miss July, she's killing me in there, I'll be here later don't go to any parities while I'm gone." Rachel playfully says to him "oh, why not?" winking her eye at him. "Ok, baby if you want to go call when you need me to come and get you but this time please stay put." "Alright I will" Rachel said to Finn. "Alright" Finn kisses her then leaves the apartment. It was 10:30am when Rachel got to her dance class "your late shwimmer" Miss July tapped her cane on the floor. Casside July was hardcore and wanted her students to learn discipline in her class. Being late was one of her pet peeves."Don't be late again to my class!" "I won't let it happen again, I was making love with my further husband last night, I'm exhausted from it. "Then let me tell everyone that you're wanting to sex it up with your husband to be." "No, that's ok, I'll make sure to be on time. "Alright this is your first warning.

Rachel gets finished with her class and is sore all over again. Finn hasn't gotten there yet but she yearns for him wanting him. Finn is still at the school coaching the glee club. "I need to call Rachel" Finn picks up the phone he dials the apartment, there is no answer. "Rachel baby, where are you, please call me when you get this message." Rachel just came back to the apartment from getting food for her and Finn to eat she didn't feel like cooking and Finn would be to tired to help her cook."She notices theres a message on the answering machine Rachel checks it. The message is from Finn. Rachel listens to it and then picks up the phone to call him. Someone picks up the phone and its not Finn who answered it, it was Mr. Schue. "Hello Rachel how are things going there?" "Good, thanks can I speak to Finn?" "He isn't here Rachel he left to go home to be with you, is everything alright, he said you were having a hard time in one of your classes?" "I am but I'm hanging in there." "That's good to hear" Mr. Schue said, "well, I've got to go Emma needs me it was so good talking to you." Rachel waits for Finn to come home."Its been three hours and he isn't home yet its 7pm. Rachel picks up the phone to call the Hummel/Hudson resident Carole answers the phone. "Hey, Rachel how are you?" "I'm doing well, is Finn there by any chance?" "Yes honey he is he stopped by to talk to Burt about the car it was giving him some trouble." Rachel speaks "Oh I didn't know that Finn didn't tell me." "Did you want to talk to him?" "Yes please" Rachel answers. "Let me go get him sweetie." "Ok" Rachel answers, Finn picks up the phone. "Hello, baby I'm sorry I'm not home yet but Burt says it's the alternator and I'll have to stay the night here he had to order it." Burt Hummel was a mechanic and was the farther of Kurt and Finn's step-farther. He was a quiet man and stern with his boys. Kurt's mom had passed away years before and Burt was getting over a heart attack.

Blaine was still in high school at Mckinley. Kurt was in New York at NAYDA Blaine couldn't wait to see him when he went back with Finn as a surpize for arrived at the Hummel/Hudson's all packed and ready to go. It had been months since they had seen each other. "Hey Finn!" Blaine says to him. Finn was still on the phone with Rachel. "Baby, I know you miss me and I'll be home soon, I have a surpize for my brother.


End file.
